


Lowlights

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Will touches Hannibal's scars in the early morning.





	Lowlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterisms/gifts).



> Whipped this up for [lecterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterisms/) birthday, because I love that b*tch.

He started at his wrists, catching the pale scars that bisected them in the glow of the early silver sun. Hannibal had moved his hands up by his face while he was sleeping, which allowed Will to run his thumb over them, and then his fingertips, then his lips.

Hannibal didn't visibly stir, but Will knew it was an act. He was a light sleeper; a good sleeper that got all the rest he needed from only a few hours, but a light sleeper nonetheless. Hannibal knew Will was awake and touching him the moment he decided to, and Will knew that he wasn't being sneaky.

Instead of transitioning into transparent “Good mornings” and curling into each other as if they intended to stay in bed all day, Will sat upright and pulled the blanket down from where it pooled around Hannibal's shoulders. He exposed the aged branding scar on his back- that could now barely be made out by poorly healing skin- and the pucker-like bullet wound near his kidneys.

He kissed Hannibal there, too.

Will traced the circles, giving each their own individual attention. He pressed his palms to them- gently, just to a point in which he remembered them causing pain, and no further. He hummed to himself, while reliving memories and close calls, and then kissed Hannibal in the same places again.

Will moved to get out of bed without a word. He took the blankets off his bare legs, and walked himself to the door wearing nothing but a smirk. He heard Hannibal shift on the bed to watch him go, but chose to not look back at him- just, granting him the satisfaction of sustaining the illusion of sleep.


End file.
